Scott Campbell Wants His Wish
by Nanababy231
Summary: Scott first was sad about not getting what he want from the first time he played Twisted Metal, he said he won't, he does and what happens to be his wish? Does he get one at all?


In the rainy day of Scott's life of being himself. He found it boring to see the fact of being a ghost and having nothing better to do. Scott sat in his car in the backseat in a ball curled up. His doors where locked and all he could hear was the rain that hit his car. He felt tears down his face. All he wanted was to live once again but, failed when he entered Calypso's contest. All he got was death, once again.

"Calypso tricked me. Now I have nothing." Scott cried more, for what he thought that there was nothing more he can do. Just then Scott heard a knock on his window. He pulled the window down just to see Mike, a guy that Scott knows he can't get along with that is for sure.

"What are you doing, Ghost Boy?" Mike asked. Scott turned his head from him. "If your just going to say something mean you can leave." Mike was shocked that Scott would say such thing to him. "No, no, Scotti, all I wanted to ask if you can drive me home." Scott stared at him. "Don't you have car?" Scott asked wanting him to leave. "Dave kinda like stole it with this old lady and never gave it back two days ago, and I been sleeping on the side walk. People have been walking on me." Mike said nervously.

Scott opened the door and Mike came in wet. Scott went in the front of the car. He started the car and started driving. "Did you know there's a new Twisted Metal contest? I'm not doing it this year ether. I mean what's the use of doing it?" Mike asked looking out the window. Scott thought for a moment then replied back to him, "True. I was betrayed, I am never doing it again." Mike stared at him. "At least the women that Dave and I got did not leave you after 1 hour of leaving Calypso." Mike said still looking out the window.

"Hey Mike whatever happen to your braces?" Scott asked. "Oh them, I got them in seventh grade all the way up to 9th then they are good, because I got the removed." Mike smiled. "Two years, man that sucked for you." Mike smiled bigger. "Well actually, when I was in seventh grade, I kissed a girl and we were kissing in the bathroom till my braces got caught to hers." Mike laughed.

Scott started to see the people that where in Calypso's next contest. They already started and was fighting. Of course Scott did not mind, he could careless about the contest. "Hey ass hole, can you play music?!" Mike asked meanly. "What kind?" Scott asked. "Rock please." Mike smiled. "No, I don't like that kind. I like to stick to my pop." Scott said to Mike. He got mad and laid down on the back seat.

"Scott why did you used to babysit Dave and me when we were younger?" Mike asked. "Mom made me." Scott replied. "I mean Dave and I where together since we were 6. But, you were always there when Dave and I did something bad to help us, or babysit us even though we drived you nuts." Scott stopped driving. "Where are you getting at?" Scott asked. "Nothing." Mike and Scott sat there in silence. Scott started driving again.

Scott stopped by the car called 'Hammer head' of course Dave was in it and he was hitting a old lady with a broom. Mike got out of Scott's car. "Scott, I still love you. Brother…." Mike whispered to himself and walked to the big monster truck and pulled that old lady out and threw her, and he got in the car and drove off with Dave.

Scott was driving in his white corvette, thinking about how Calypso lied to him. Just then Scott saw that the contest was almost over. Even though he said he won't he did. He went over and shot the rest of the cars and blew them up. He then realize he won the contest.

Scott started to see Calypso. "Why are you in my contest, didn't I kill you long ago?" Calypso asked. "No! I don't think that was fair! I did not want to go in this contest, but no I did! I want my life back you tricked me!" Scott was mad at Calypso. "Well little Scotti I don't think you would want your life back. It's a boring life anyways." Calypso said. "So you know I just wanted to let you know that you can't have a prize, you never entered fairly. " Scott kicked Calypso. "What was that for?!" Calypso asked.

"If you won't let me have my prize I will haunt you, and haunt you, till you die!" Scott said. "Fine, fine, fine, you can have your prize." Calypso said. "Good, I wish for.." Before he could finish the monster truck comes out of no where. "I WANT DAVE TO BOW DOWN TO ME AND WORSHIP ME!" Mike shouted. "Granted." Calypso replied. Just then Dave started worshiping Mike. "MIKE YOU DID IT AGAIN! MESS ME UP! I WAS SO POSE TO WIN THE CONTEST AND GET SOMETHING NOT YOU!" Scott shouted and ran to Mike and started hitting him. "You can't hit him he's the king!" Dave shouted.

Calypso was laughing at them all. Scott was mad at Mike, Mike on the other hand was happy. Dave could not believe he was worshiping Mike, he did not care anyhow if he did or not because he wanted to anyways. "MIKE I WILL KILL YOU NEXT TIME!" Scott shouted. Though, Mike knows Scott won't kill him…


End file.
